dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Uxas (New Earth)
Heggra was quite pleased with Darkseid's ruthlessness, having long detested Drax's pacifism. As part of his plan to eliminate another rival, Darkseid convinced his uncle, General Steppenwolf, to hunt the New Gods of New Genesis for sport. Darkseid accompanied his uncle on his hunt, where he killed Avia, wife of Izaya, the ruler of New Genesis. Izaya, in turn, killed Steppenwolf, but Darkseid soon resurrected him, and a war between Apokolips and New Genesis began. Darkseid became betrothed to Tigra, a woman in line with Heggra's own preferences. Darkseid held no affection for Tigra, but soon met the sorceress Suli, a pacifist who believed that power should be used to help the weak. Darkseid was enchanted with Suli and soon married her, questioning whether to continue with his murderous scheme to gain the throne. Suli, in turn, bore Darkseid a son, Kalibak. Heggra, however, would not let her son be "tainted" as Drax had been, and ordered DeSaad to poison and kill Suli. Soon after, he was arraigned to marry Karreev in order to obtain chemical deposits and plotted to kill her afterward. However, this plan was ruined when a mysterious gray-skinned beast crash landed. It was here that Darkseid first experienced fear as he watched the beast kill his friend Mayhem. He attempts to confront the beast, but the planet has proven to be too unstable and he is forced to depart, not knowing this is not the last time they would meet. Darkseid was soon married to Tigra, who bore him a son, Orion. Darkseid soon learned of Heggra and DeSaad's conspiracy, and gave DeSaad a choice: poison Heggra or face Darkseid's wrath. Desaad complied, and Darkseid assumed the throne of Apokolips, but whatever friendship between them was gone. Soon after, he was given the task of reviewing a dog cavalry soldier named Goodness, who had murdered her superior when ordered to kill her mount Mercy. When brought before Darkseid, Goodness explained that her actions were not out of loyalty: Mercy was too loyal to Darkseid to risk losing, as she had trained the dog to be loyal to her first, but Darkseid foremost. Intrigued, Darkseid ordered Mercy to kill Goodness, who immediately attacked her mistress. After a fierce battle, Goodness finally killed Mercy. Darkseid was so impressed with Mercy's fanaticism that he made Goodness head of Armagetto's orphanages, where the children were indoctrinated to "die for Darkseid". The finest of these warriors were the Female Furies, who served as Darkseid's honor guard. At the same time, the war with New Genesis was going nowhere, when Darkseid encountered the Green Martians and discovered their belief that the "will" represented a "life-equation". Darkseid theorized that there must an "Anti-Life Equation" which negated the will, and sought to buy time to discover it. Darkseid and Izaya reached a truce known as the Pact: Darkseid would receive Izaya's son, while Izaya would receive Orion. As long as each prince stayed on their adopted worlds, the truce would hold. Darkseid remanded the boy to Granny Goodness' care, always knowing that he would one day escape. However, the Pact was a disaster for Darkseid: not only did Scott Free (as Goodness named him) manage to escape, but the leader of the Female Furies, Big Barda, fell in love with him and followed him. Also, Orion took to the ideals of New Genesis and became the greatest warrior of the Fourth World. A prophecy soon arose that Darkseid would die by Orion's hand. Superman and Earth While he has yet to obtain a working copy of the Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid has tried on several other occasions to achieve dominance of the universe through other methods. He has a special interest in Earth, as he believes humans possess collectively within their minds most, if not all, fragments of the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid intends to probe the minds of every human in order to piece together the Equation. During his efforts to secure the Equation, he encountered and battled many of Earth's superheroes, chief among them Superman, a relationship which was extremely antagonistic. During this time, Darkseid would face the gray-skinned beast again and learned to his horror that he could not kill it. The beast would, in turn, nearly slay Darkseid, only for Superman to save his life. In turn, Darkseid would end up holding one of Superman's deadliest foes, the Cyborg Superman, for a time and later give him information during one particular incident. Seeing other gods as a threat, Darkseid invaded the island of Themyscira in order to discover the secret location of the Olympian gods. He planned to overthrow the Olympians and steal their power. Refusing to aid Darkseid in his mad quest, the Amazons battled his Parademon troops, causing half of the Amazon population's death. Wonder Woman was able to gain her revenge against Darkseid for killing so many of her sisters by placing a portion of her own soul into Darkseid. This supposedly weakened the god's power as he lost a portion of his dark edge. Despite his obsessive goal in conquering the Universe, Darkseid is not above allying with his enemies against a common enemy. During the First Crisis, Darkseid was convinced to aid Kal-L, Superboy-Prime and Alexander Luthor, Jr. in defeating the Anti-Monitor. During the Imperiex War, Darkseid allied with Lex Luthor, who was then President of the United States, Brainiac 13, and a reluctant Justice League of America to combat the universe threatening Imperiex Prime. Despite betrayal by Brainiac 13 and his son Grayven, the coalition succeeded in sending Imperiex's consciousness and Brainiac 13's Warworld to the Big Bang via a temporal Boom Tube. Darkseid attempted to attack Earth by kidnapping Supergirl. He had used Black Kryptonite to brainwash Supergirl, thus providing him with a leader for his Female Furies, as well as a warrior on par with Superman. However, Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman were able to save Supergirl. This set forward a plan of revenge by Darkseid to destroy Supergirl; this plan also fails as Supergirl is teleported out at the last minute. Superman is set into an unparalleled fit of rage as he hurls Darkseid into the sun where they attempted to destroy each other. Superman beats Darkseid unconscious enough to throw him into the Source Wall, where Superman declares that, "For years and years, you've tried to learn the secrets of ultimate power from the other side. But you will never get the answers—just like the others who are entombed here. This is where you belong. Along with all the other failures in the universe." To pay a debt incurred to an alternate reality Darkseid and in order to realign the timeline, Superman eventually freed Darkseid from his entombment in the Source Wall. At the same time, the Joker attempted to control Darkseid when the Clown Prince of Crime gained powers similar to Mister Mxyzptlk (It was later revealed that Bat-Mite was inside the Joker the whole time, as Bat-Mite literally crawled out of his mouth). Darkseid refused to be anyone's pawn and withdrew from the battle. Darkseid actually attempted to vaporize the Joker with his Omega Beam but failed to hit his target. Mister Mxyzptlk revealed to Superman and Batman that this whole event was a prelude to an approaching Crisis which would test them. Intrigued, Darkseid asked what role he would play in this Crisis, and Mister Mxyzptlk revealed that Darkseid's destiny was yet to be written and that their futures were tied together via the cryptic statement "From the fourth world into the fifth dimension. Kinda like the ringtone of that, Big D." It has been revealed that Darkseid had been drained of his omega powers when he was imprisoned in the Source Wall. Desaad used a mind-controlled Superman to retrieve Highfather's staff from the Source Wall, and use it as a conduit to recharge Darkseid's energies, via a portal to the Omega Realm. Death of The New Gods Meanwhile, during this time Darkseid orchestrated events to his liking, observing what was happening across the universe as the death of the Fourth World drew near, plotting to remake the universe in his own image. As New Gods were killed across the galaxy, Darkseid marshalled his forces on Apokolips, even resurrecting Virman Vundabar despite his earlier attempt to assassinate Darkseid--notably putting his forces in defensive deployments. In conversation with Metron, he then indicated that he knew more than his fellow New Gods about what was transpiring with the mysterious God-killer, which he refused to share, content in knowing more than Metron for once. It has since been revealed that Darkseid appears to be manipulating almost all the key characters in Countdown to Final Crisis on a giant cosmic chess board. He has given his protection to Jimmy Olsen, vaporizing a parademon for attacking him, and he has ensured that Karate Kid, the carrier of the Morticoccus virus, survives. His reasons for both these are unknown. Later he attempts to recruit Mary Marvel as his sorceress using his pawn Eclipso, but she turns on him and escapes. He has also assigned Desaad to ensure the "Great Disaster" comes about, and assigned Granny Goodness to recruit new Female Furies from Earth in the guise of Athena. It has been indicated Darkseid seeks the rise of the "Fifth World", possibly on Earth, and is harnessing the Great Disaster and the Death of the New Gods to bring this about. Additionally, Darkseid has been manipulating the monitor Solomon to bring about a war between the Monitors and Monarch for the fate of the Multiverse. Darkseid had turned Jimmy Olsen into a container for the powers of the New Gods. He sends Mary Marvel, whom he had coerced into taking back her dark powers, to capture him. Superman comes to Jimmy's aid, only for Darkseid to take control of Jimmy's powers, making him radiate Kryptonite. Ray Palmer manages to shut off Darkseid's control, and the villain is confronted by a gigantic turtle-like Jimmy. After battling Jimmy across the Metropolis landscape, Darkseid moves in for the kill only to witness The Atom emerge from Jimmy's head. Palmer quickly destroys the vessel of the New Gods' powers freeing them into the void. Enraged, Darkseid is taken by surprise when a Boom Tube opens above the skies of Metropolis. His scion and son Orion emerges from the tube, having managed to escape being murdered by the Infinity Man. Orion and Darkseid battle, and after a furious exchange, at the end of it all, Darkseid realizes it was not meant to be and his heart is ripped from his chest by his own son. Seven Soldiers Following the "War in Heaven", the immortal souls of the New Gods fall through time and land on Earth, taking the form of mortal humans. Darkseid did not truly die, however. His life essence endured and was reborn as "Boss Dark Side." He and the rest of his elite core of followers have reappeared in New York, operating a business known as the "Dark Side Club".Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle 1-4 During the Sheeda's invasion harrowing of the Earth, Darkseid makes a deal with their Queen, allowing them to destroy North America in return for Aurakles, Earth's first superhero.Seven Soldiers of Victory Vol 1 1 However, Mister Miracle infiltrates the "Dark Side Club" to bargain with Darkseid, trading his life for the freedom of Aurakles. Darkseid agrees, stating that he wanted Shilo Norman all along, as he considers Shilo the "Avatar of Freedom" and "Master of the Life Equation". As his minions chain Shilo, Darkseid shoots him in the head, supposedly killing the hero.Seven Soldiers of Victory Vol 1 1 Final Crisis Following the murder of Orion, Dan Turpin discovered that the Dark Side Club was connected to the disappearances of several metahuman children. In which Darkseid later reveals to Turpin that he gained control of the Anti-Life Equation and is using it to corrupt the children, being looked over by Granny Goodness and Bernadeth. Over the following weeks, Darkseid used his servant Libra to unite Earth's supervillains in the Secret Society, planning to use them in his coming conquest of Earth. Additionally, Darkseid had Libra arrange an attack on the Daily Planet to distract his old enemy Superman, murdered the Martian Manhunter as a means of recruiting more supervillains, framed Green Lantern Hal Jordan for the murder of Orion, captured Batman, and infected Wonder Woman with an unknown virus, depriving the Superhero community of some of their greatest leaders. In addition, Darkseid also took to restarting the Evil Factory with the intent of making new bodies for the New Gods, at which point Turpin realized that Darkseid was trying to take over his body. Following these events, Darkseid released the Anti-Life Equation over the Internet, bringing all who saw under Darkseid's will and capable of spreading it to others. Darkseid eventually succeeded in taking over Turpin's body. However, an unknown force resurrected Barry Allen, the second Flash, in an effort to stop Darkseid, whose very presence was corrupting the multiverse. Darkseid's rebirth and fall from the heavens was warping time and space around Earth. The planet and all the people under the influence of the equation were becoming extensions of his mind. Earth became a Doomsday singularity, with time accelerating within Darkseid's sphere of influence and bringing the other Earths of the multiverse into the same reality. As Darkseid's forces fought the heroes outside Command-D, Batman managed to escape imprisonment. Darkseid was aware Batman was in his throne room and urged him to embrace Anti-Life. However, Batman had the Radion bullet that Darkseid used to kill Orion, and was willing to use a gun to stop him. Darkseid fired his Omega Beams at Batman, but the Dark Knight fired and the Radion bullet hit Darkseid. The bullet wounded him, but despite this, the Omega Beams hit Batman, leaving only a rotting corpse that was later found by Superman. Superman confronted Darkseid and The God of Evil mocked his old nemesis, saying that he had abandoned Earth for a moment and Darkseid won, becoming everyone and everything, making Superman the enemy of all that lived. However, Superman inadvertently distracted Darkseid long enough for Barry Allen and Wally West to lead the Black Racer to Darkseid. In the final stages of Radion poisoning, the Black Racer took Darkseid. Soon freed from the Anti-Life Equation, Wonder Woman used the Lasso of Truth to bound Darkseid's body, breaking the Anti-Life Equation's hold over the people of Earth. Building a Miracle Machine, Superman was able to undo the damage that Darkseid's presence had done. Before he could activate it, Darkseid's essence made one final attempt to claim the Miracle Machine, which he called a "cargo cult mother box". Superman knew that Darkseid's essence was vibrating at a frequency similar to the multiverse, and could be stopped with a counter frequency. Using all of his strength, Superman sang a note at high volume, shattering Darkseid's essence. Finally, the New Gods of New Genesis, resurrected in the new "fifth world", where they planned to remake New Genesis. | Powers = * : The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** : Darkseid is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Apokolips, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He possesses enough strength to match beings such as Superman and Wonder Woman in combat. Depending on the incarnation, he could overpower Superman with nothing but brute strength, or vice versa. As a god of New Genesis, he is able to break even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands. ** : Although rarely displayed, Darkseid can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. However, Darkseid cannot run or move nearly as fast as speeders like Superman or the Flash. In some cases, however, he would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. It has been seen that Darkseid can react in microseconds. ** ** : Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans could not even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers will not even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. Also, materials forged from his home world can hurt him as well. ** : As a god of Apokolips, Darkseid can live almost indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. However, though it is nearly impossible for him to die, other high-tier beings like Kryptonians or the Spectre could kill him. * : Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. ** Omega Beams: Darkseid's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Yuga Khan, Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. *** : Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. *** : He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. *** : He can resurrect people with his Omega Effect. *** : Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. *** : Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. *** : Darkseid could endow his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. He has done so with Mantis, Dr. Bedlam, Mary Marvel and his son; Kalibak. ** : Darkseid can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. *** : Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. *** : Darkseid's psychic abilities allow him to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. ** : Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. ** : Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. ** : A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. ** : Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. | Abilities = * : Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this, he is an excellent strategist and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. ** : He is constantly researching about the Anti-Life Equation. ** : He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. * : With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. * : Darkseid is a highly-trained Apokoliptian warrior with literally thousands of years of experience. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Superman. Despite his impressive fighting skills, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman, Batman or Orion. * : Darkseid possesses an extraordinary control over his emotions, despite his reputation of anger and hatred towards all living things. His son Orion lacks such willpower. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Darkseid and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Darkseid, protected by their power, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. * : Darkseid must have X-Element absorbed into his body for his Omega Effect to works; Without it, he relies on his other powers. * : Incredible as it may seem, Darkseid fears his father, Yuga Khan, more than anything else; Yuga Khan is the one being in the universe far more powerful and evil and was worse of a tyrant than even Darkseid. He is also much more brutal and cruel towards Darkseid than Darkseid himself is to his own children, Indeed, Darkseid would appeal even for Desaad to save him in his presence. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Darkseid is also known as Dread Lord of Apokolips and the God of Evil. * Despite continually advancing defences, Santa Claus manages to personally deliver him a lump of coal every Christmas. * It was revealed that all of the New Gods have emanations in each of the 52 realities of the multiverse and Darkseid was "rebuilding his godhood from shattered fragments". | Wikipedia = Darkseid | Links = * * Darkseid article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek publication Wikia. * KMC Forums - Darkseid Respect Thread | Recommended = * Jack Kirby's Fourth World Omnibus * The Great Darkness Saga * Legends * Cosmic Odyssey * Superman/Batman: Supergirl * Tales of the New Gods * Countdown to Final Crisis * Death of the New Gods * Final Crisis }} Category:Intergang members Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gods Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members